


Wash the Sins Away

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal always knew that when it came to it, he would do anything to keep his family safe. Now he just hopes he will be able to live with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash the Sins Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pooh_collector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pooh_collector/gifts).



> For the fuzziest of all fuzzy bears, [pooh_collector](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pooh_collector/pseuds/pooh_collector) who suggested yesterday that I do some rain-themed artwork :P Of course, it ended up being another "poor Neal" thing. My brain, IDEK...

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/62sihamjbxpeyio/wash-finish.png?dl=0)


End file.
